Secret Santas
by MoonWiccan6
Summary: The nighshift celebrates Christmas


Title: Secret Santas

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with CSI. I'm just borrowing them for some holiday fun.

Spoilers: None really

Summary: The title pretty much explains the story

Note: Thanks to Angie for the beta & catching all my dumb typos

Pairings: C/G, slight hints of N/S

* * *

Grissom entered the break room holding a baseball cap in his hand, Greg trailing in behind him. The four CSIs looked up from what they were doing. "What's with the hat?" Nick asked.

"It's time to pick names for our Secret Santa," Grissom explained. "And no cheating this year," he added sternly. Last year, everyone but Grissom had sat around and asked what the person they got had wanted for Christmas.

Catherine just laughed and made a grab for the hat, but Grissom quickly held it out of her reach. "Not so fast. I'm supervisor so I get to pick first," Grissom said with a twinkle in his eye. He quickly reached in and felt for the piece of paper that he had folded differently than the rest. He knew that he had just scolded the rest of them about cheating last year, but he couldn't help it. He had seen the perfect gift for Catherine the other day, but couldn't quite get up the nerve to give it to her. If it were from her secret Santa though, she would never have to know it was from him.

After Grissom pulled out a name, Catherine asked, "*Now* can I pick a name?" As Grissom held the hat out in front of her, Catherine kept her fingers crossed that she would pull his name. Pulling out a slip of paper, she unfolded it and read the name: Sara. Catherine held in her sigh. Of all the CSIs, Sara was the person she least wanted to shop for. It wasn't as if she didn't like the other female CSI, she just didn't really know her all that well. Shopping for her was going to be a nightmare.

Greg was practically bouncing in his chair. "Can I go next?" he asked eagerly.

Grissom shook his head, holding the cap out to Sara. "Ladies first."

Sara reached in, pulled out a name, and slipped it in her pocket. She'd look at it later, when there weren't so many people around.

Next it was Greg's turn to pick. He reached in and pulled out: Grissom. Greg gulped. He had no idea what to get his boss for Christmas. He was going to have to do some major thinking for this one.

Nick and Warrick pulled out the last two names, both following Sara's example and pocketing them for later perusal.

"Well, that's it for tonight," Grissom said. "I'll see you all tomorrow night. Remember, you have one week to buy your presents."

* * *

Catherine caught Greg on her way out of the building. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure, Cath, what's up?"

"I just need to know if you got Grissom's name?"

Glancing in the direction Grissom had gone, Greg replied, "We're not supposed to say who we have."

Giving Greg her best smile, Catherine said, "I know, Greggy, but I just want to know if you have Grissom. If you do, I'd really like to trade my person for him."

Greg made up his mind in an instant. "You want Grissom? Have him." Greg reached into his pocket, pulled out the little piece of paper, and shoved it in Catherine's hand.

"Thanks, Greggo," Catherine said with another charming smile. She handed him her slip of paper and took off.

Looking down at the name in his hand, Greg wondered if maybe he would have been better off with Grissom.

* * *

Warrick walked into Toys R Us and grimaced at the sheer amount of children running wild through the store. He realized he really shouldn't be complaining though since his secret Santa job was incredibly easy. Greg had been talking for a weeks about a new video game he wanted. Weaving his way through parents and children, Warrick quickly made his way to the video game section.

* * *

Greg was pacing around his apartment, trying to figure out what a girl like Sara would want for Christmas. "Come on, Greg, think," he said to himself. "OK, what does Sara like to do?" He thought about this for a minute before answering, "She likes to work. Great, why don't I just get her a dead body for Christmas." Greg shook his head in frustration and slumped onto his couch. 'Sara needs to relax and have some fun,' Greg thought. He jumped off the couch and shouted, "That's it!" Grabbing his coat, he headed out the door.

* * *

Catherine pulled the box out from under her bed. Opening it, she pulled out the contents, not quite stifling a laugh. 'Grissom will have a fit,' she thought with a smirk. She had found them a couple of months back at a department store and had immediately thought of her best friend. She didn't think she would have gotten up the courage to actually give them to him, but thanks to the secret Santa she wouldn't have to worry about that now. The only person who would know would be Greg. Greg was a smart boy and would know to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Grissom walked into the small antique shop and was greeted by the elderly proprietor. "Mr. Grissom, it's so good to see you again. Did you decide to buy the necklace after all?"

"Yes, Mr. Davis, I did," Grissom replied, pulling out his wallet.

"Excellent choice," Mr. Davis said. "I'm sure your wife will love it."

"I'm not married," Grissom replied blushing.

Gazing at his customer shrewdly, the shopkeeper shrugged. He finished wrapping the delicate necklace and handed it over to Grissom. As Grissom left, Mr. Davis called out, "Bring her in with you next time. I have some lovely antique engagement rings." Grissom froze for an instant before continuing out the door. Mr. Davis chuckled to himself and went back to dusting his merchandise.

* * *

Sara walked around the rack of shirts, studying them closely. She wanted to pick just the right color. Finally, she found it. Buried between all the black shirts, someone had stuck a forest green shirt that she knew would look perfect on Nick. Grabbing her find, she headed for the register, anxious to get out of the mobbed store.

* * *

When Nick entered Best Buy, he was astounded by the sheer amount of people in the place. Glancing at his watch, he knew he'd never be able to find a CD, pay, and be to work on time. Deciding that Warrick would appreciate a gift certificate just as much, he got into the shortest line and waited.

* * *

It was an hour before shift was supposed to begin, but the 5 CSIs plus Greg were already in the break room. There was a miniature Christmas tree in the corner with a small stack of presents spread around it. "Who wants to go first?" Grissom asked, already knowing who would speak up.

"Oh, can I go?" Greg asked excitedly, like a little boy on Christmas day. Grissom smiled and nodded. Greg grabbed the package with his name on it and ripped it open. "Awesome! It's the new game I wanted. Thanks."

Everyone laughed at Greg's enthusiasm and Grissom gestured for Sara to go next. She picked up her present and carefully unwrapped it. Pulling out 4 passes to play laser tag she said, "Um…thanks."

Nick, who was peering over her shoulder, asked, "Have you ever played laser tag before?"

"No."

"It's really fun. I could go with you, show you how to play and everything," Nick offered.

"Okay," Sara replied, wondering why she was getting the sudden urge to blush.

Unwrapping his present, Nick pulled out the shirt and held it up for everyone to see.

"Pretty sharp, man," Warrick said. "I guess we can narrow it down to two people who would have gotten you that." Noticing Sara's cheeks turn red, he knew he could narrow it down to one, but kept his mouth shut. "Guess it's my turn," he said picking his up. He was thrilled to find a Best Buy gift card in his box. He'd been wanting some new CDs.

Catherine reached under the tree and pulled out the small, carefully wrapped box with her name on it. Opening it, her hand flew to her mouth as she gasped. Gently, she pulled out the fine chain. Dangling from the bottom of it, was a small butterfly made up of colorful gemstones that looked awfully real to her. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "Help me put it on?" she asked, turning to Grissom. She had a pretty good idea who the necklace was from. None of the "boys" would have gotten something this precious and Sara wouldn't have bought something that was obviously expensive. Trying to keep herself from crying, she pulled the last box from under the tree and handed it to Grissom.

Grissom unwrapped his present and pulled out a pair of boxers covered in ladybugs. The rest of the CSIs all tried to hold in their laughter, but to no avail. Nick was the first to lose it and the others quickly followed. Trying to refrain from blushing, Grissom shot a glare at Catherine. He knew it was from her. None of the others would have dared give him this as a gift. When the laughter had quieted down, he said, "Shift starts in a few minutes. Why don't you all go put your presents away. Catherine, can I see you in my office?" Without waiting for a reply he walked down the hall, knowing she would be behind him. Opening the door, he gestured her in and shut the door behind them. "I suppose you found that amusing?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Realizing there was no point in denying that they were from her, she replied with a smirk, "What can I say? I saw them and you immediately popped into mind." 'Bad choice of words,' she thought to herself as an image of Grissom in just the boxers sprang to mind.

"Thank you for the necklace," she said softly, fingering it.

"It reminded me of you," he replied. "A beautiful butterfly."

Catherine sent him a watery smile and pulled him close. This man never ceased to surprise her. "You never told me if you were going to come for Christmas or not," she said after they had been holding each other a few minutes.

"There's no place I'd rather be," he replied and was rewarded with a bright smile.

"Good, because I have another present for you," Catherine said with a grin.

"Do I get a hint?" he asked as they headed back towards the break room to meet the others.

Leaning in, she whispered, "I got myself something that matched your last present." She burst out laughing as Grissom walked straight into the door. This was definitely going to be a Christmas to remember.


End file.
